SG1 po śląsku
by Madi92
Summary: SG-1 przedstawione w trochę innym świetle, bo z dialogami w gwarze śląskiej.
1. SamTeal'c

_A/N: Witam, to po raz kolejny ja. Tym razem mam dla was coś innego. Po dość ciekawej dyskusji o różnych obliczach kulturowych oraz SG-1 z jednym z moich znajomych, doszłam do wniosku, że stworzę projekt śląskich drabblesów. Otóż całość będzie pisana po polsku z Śląskimi dialogami. Jeśli będzie zbyt trudne do odczytania, to spokojnie, wspomnijcie mi o tym, a przetłumaczę całość._

_Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba!_

_Na początek Sam/Teal'c:_

* * *

><p>-Ty mosz ipi! Wciśnij ten knefel, a njy fandzol!<p>

Teal'c usłyszał wzburzony głos major Carter dochodzący z sterowni i postanowił to zbadać. Wszedł po schodach do pomieszczenia i zauważył Waltera, którzy z rozbawieniem przyglądał się jak Carter wścieka się na nowego technika.

- Boroku!- wysyczała. Widząc, że mężczyzna nie potrafi naprawić usterki, przewróciła oczami, po czym powiedziała.- Majster przesuń te szłapy i podej mi klamory. Zobocz czy jest szlaubyncjer. I nie rób mi takiej machy!

- Słucham?- odparł przerażony technik. Walter wybuchł stłumionym chichotem, a Teal'c pokręcił tylko głową, po czym widząc bezradność technika, podał Samancie skrzynkę z narzędziami.

- Zatrudnili gorola i się wszystko maści.- wyszeptała do siebie, wracając do naprawy panelu sterującego. Po kilku minutach trzasków, odkręcania i wkręcania śrubek, trzech wyrwanych kablach i wstawieniu prowizorycznego przełącznika, kobieta z zadowoleniem przeprowadziła udaną próbę aktywacji komputera, a następnie wrót.- I łap mi do tego nie wciskać!

* * *

><p><span>TŁUMACZENIE:<span>

- Jesteś nienormalny! Wciśnij ten przycisk, a nie mów od rzeczy!

- Ofermo! Majster przesuń te nogi i podaj mi narzędzia. Zobacz czy jest tam śrubokręt. I nie rób takiej miny!

- Słucham?

- Zatrudnili nie Ślązaka i się wszystko psuje. I rąk mi do tego nie pchać!

**TBC?**


	2. JackDaniel

_A/N: Dziękuję Ci za komentarz. Tym razem do fragmentu załączam tłumaczenie pod spodem :) Mam nadzieję, że i ten się spodoba._

* * *

><p>- No szlag mnie zaro trafi! Kaj jest ten bojclok z P4V 362.- zazwyczaj opanowany archeolog, tym raz był na skraju wytrzymania. Po raz kolejny zgubił puchar lejkowaty, który badał.<p>

- No w takim bajzlu, to się niy dziwia żeś go stracił.- Daniel przewrócił oczami, po czym wrócił do wertowania sterty papierów i pudeł z artefaktami. O'Neill wszedł do jego biura z czarnym pakunkiem w ręce. Położył go przyjacielowi na stole i odsunął się na długość ręki. - Mosz miech i sprzątej ten maras zanim chroboki zacznom tu łajzić.

- Ja potem.- odparł Daniel i odwrócił się robiąc krok do przodu.

-Dej pozór na ten bifyj!- krzyknął Jack, jednak było już za późno, gdyż archeolog uderzył się i wylądował na ziemi, trzymając się na głowę.

- I z czego rzejesz?- warknał w stronę śmiejącego się pułkownika, wstając z ziemi.

- Borajstwo, piznołeś sie w łeb?

-Rałs!- krzyknął oburzony mężczyzna.

- A ta blomowaza której szukosz stoi na blacie!- powiedział Jack powstrzymując się od śmiechu i opuścił biuro doktora Jacksona.

- Co za strup na rzici.- mruknął Daniel jak tylko Jack zniknął z pola słuchu, po czym sięgnął po puchar lejkowaty i wrócił do swoich badań.

* * *

><p><span>TŁUMACZENIE:<span>

- Zaraz coś mi się stanie! Gdzie jest ten wazon z P4V 362.

- W takim nieporządku, to się nie dziwię, że go zgubiłeś. Masz worek i sprzątaj ten brud, zanim robaki zaczną tu chodzić.

- Dobra później.

- Uważaj na ta szafkę!

- I z czego się śmiejesz?

- Biedactwo, uderzyłeś się w głowę?

- Wynocha!

- A ten garnek, którego szukasz stoi na stole.

- Co za wrzód na tyłku.

**TBC?**


	3. SamJack

Jack siedział, jak zwykle w laboratorium Sam i bawił się swoim jojo, podczas gdy kobieta pracowała nad reaktorem naquadah. Kilku godzinna praca przynosiła efekty, jednak była bardzo męcząca dla pani major. Kiedy Jack usłyszał jak burczy jej w brzuchu, wstał z siedzenia i stanął przed nią, z rękami założonymi na biodrach.

- Styknie tego. Idymy papać. Isto niy śniodałaś…

- Jadłach wodzionka i sznita z fetem.- broniła się, a kiedy jej brzuch po raz kolejny zaburczał, westchnęła.- A która jest, sir?

- Pizło sztyry po piontej.

- To trzeja kafyja łyknąć, sir.- oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

- Ja ino przódź karminadle. Puć, Carter!- kobieta wstała i podążyła za swoim dowódcą, który stał w wejściu.

- Ja ida, ida.- wyszli z laboratorium, kierując się do stołówki.-Jo to bym sie rolady bajsnoła…

* * *

><p><span>TŁUMACZENIE:<span>

****- Dość tego. Idziemy jeść. pewnie nie jadłaś śniadania...

- Jadłam wodzionkę i chleb z tłustym. A która jest, sir?

- Cztery po piątej.

- O trzeba napić się kawy, sir.

- Tak, ale najpierw kotlet mielony. Chodź Carter!

- Tak idę, idę. Ja to bym rolad skosztowała...

**TBC?**


	4. Na Śląsku  część 1

_Trochę to potrwało, ale przewietrzyłam się i naładowałam baterię. Moja wena wróciła, a co za tym idzie zebrało mi się na kolejny mały fragmencik. Mam nadzieję, że i ten się spodoba._

_Pozdrawiam!_

* * *

><p>- SG-1 za łoziym minut przełazicie przez wodny ańfart.<p>

- Kaj idymy tym rozem, generale?

- Na sześ nula jedyn. Pomożycie SG-15 fedrować.- odparł starszy mężczyzna, na co Jack zamruczał coś pod nosem.

Kilka minut później powitał ich niecodzienny widok: kilka kopalnianych szybów, które piętrzyło się nad miasteczkiem. Dym, który unosił się w powietrzu, przysłaniały niebieskie niebo. SG-1 ruszyło w kierunku miasteczka

- Dobry. Jo żech jest Achim, a to je ma cera Grejta.- przedstawił się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w śnieżnobiałej koszuli i brązowych spodniach na szelkach. Obok niego stała młoda rudowłosa dziewczyna w szeroka, długą spódnicę w czerwone wzory i białą bluzeczkę, na którą narzuconą miała zielony gorset. Na czole wianek z suszonych kwiatków.

- Witomy na Silesi!

- Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, a jo nazywom sie Jack O'Neill. Momy pomóc SG-15 fedrować.

- Ja, ja. Tera poleźli furt na szychta, poczekomy na nich w szynku. Łykniemy sznapsa.- Achim poprowadził ich do małego budynku. Weszli do środka.- Zicnijcie się przy blacie.

- Dejcie no jaki stołek dla dziołchy.- zawołał gospodarz, na co jeden z młodych mężczyzn szybko przybiegł z taboretem i postawił go przy Carter, aby ta mogła usiąść.- Ginter polej gorzołom naszym byzuchom!

- Niy. Na szychcie niy chlejemy! Generał by nos wyloł, jakby sie dowiedzioł.- odparł Jack.- Powiedzcie ino jak momy isc na ta gruba. Carter chce trocha naquadahu.

- Dziołcha chyba nie idzie? Puć. Niech sie synki maraszą, a my ci pokożemy co je kaj. Pomozesz nom przy zbieraniu amlarów.- powiedziała jedna z tłumu kobiet ubranych w śląskie stroje ludowe. Wyciągnęła dłoń do Sam i pociąga ją za sobą. Reszta mężczyzn przyglądała się sytuacji. Jack upijając łyk piwa, uśmiechnął się.

- Spotokomy się po szychcie. Ino sie nie strać.

- Ja, sir. Niy straca. Wyfedrucie mi naquadah!- rzuciła przed wyjściem z pubu.

* * *

><p><span>TŁUMACZENIE:<span>

- Sg-1 za osiem minut przechodzicie przez wrota.

- Gdzie idziemy tym razem?

- Na 601. Pomożecie SG-15 przy wydobywaniu naquadah.

- Dzień dobry. Jestem Achim, a to moja córka Grejta. Witamy na Śląsku.

- Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, a ja nazywam się Jack O'Neill. Mamy pomóc SG-15.

- Tak, tak. Poszli na pierwszą zmianę, poczekamy na nich w karczmie. Napijemy się. Siadajcie przy barze.

- Dajcie jakiś taboret dla dziewczyny. Ginter nalej wódki naszym gościom.

- Nie. W pracy nie pijemy. Generał by nas zwolnił, gdyby się dowiedział. Powiedzcie tylko jak dojść do kopalni. Carter chce trochę naquadahu.

- Dziewczyna chyba nie idzie z wami? Chodź! Niech mężczyźni się brudzą, a my cię oprowadzimy. Pomożesz nam nazrywać czereśni.

- Spotkamy się po pracy. Tylko się nie zgub.

- Tak jest, sir. Nie zgubię. Wykopcie dla mnie naquadahu!

**TBC?**


	5. Na Śląsku  część 2

-Bestorz ci godom. Przeleźli przez wodny ańfart.

- Bodej!

- No ja. Dziołcha była fajno.- powiedział jeden z górników, odkładając kilof. Spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy, SG-15 i SG-1, którzy właśnie zajadali się pomarańczami. Wtedy w oddali dostrzegł zbliżającą się kobieca postać. Szturchnął swojego przyjaciela.- Te padej, idzie ta freal!

- Fajne zygloki, Carter!- rzucił Jack, kiedy podeszła do nich Sam ubrana białą bluzeczkę i długą kolorową spódnicę. Dotknęła bursztynowych korali z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dzięki, sir. Mom jeszcze galanda i jakla do kompletu.

- Co mosz w tasi, major Carter?- zapytał Teal'c.

- Geszynk od gazdy! Brathering, chalskyjza, ciagrety i małowiela czaji w boncloku dla Daniela. Handtuchy dla hawierzy.- odparła rozdając zawartość torby między górników.

- Czaj? Niy kafyja?

- A i czyste fusekle dla Teal'ca.- odparła wyciągając zwinięte w kulkę skarpety i rzuciła je mężczyźnie.

* * *

><p><span>TŁUMACZENIE:<span>

- No właśnie ci mówię.Przeszli przez wodną bramę.

- Niemożliwe!

- No tak. Dziewczyna była fajna. Ty patrz, idzie!

- Fajne korale, Carter!

- Dziękuję, sir. Mam jeszcze wianek i kamizelkę do kompletu.

- Co masz w reklamówce, major Carter?

- Podarunek od gospodarza! Opiekany śledź w occie, ser domowy, papierosy, trochę herbaty w garnku dla Daniela. Ręczniki dla górników.

- Herbata? Nie kawa?

- A i czyste skarpetki dla Teal'ca.

**TBC?**


	6. Koniec dnia w SGC

- Już po szychcie?- powiedział Teal'c zatrzymując się przy windzie, gdzie spotkał resztę swojej drużyny.

- Ja.- odpowiedziało chórem SG-1.

-Gut. To idymy na fajrant?- zapytał czarnoskóry Jaffa.

- Ja. Mom szkloki.- odparł archeolog, po czym razem z reszta przyjaciół wszedł do windy.- A Sam zrobi bratkartofle.

- Chlaśniemy se po sznapsie.- powiedział zadowolony Jack.

- I zoboczymy ślasko lista przebojów!- dodała Sam. Drzwi windy zamknęły się, kończąc kolejny dzień w SGC.

* * *

><p><span>TŁUMACZENIE:<span>

- Już po pracy?

- Tak.

- Dobrze To idziemy na imprezę?

- Tak. Mam cukierki. A Sam zrobi pieczone kartofelki.

- Napijemy się.

- I zobaczymy śląską listę przebojów!

**TBC?**


	7. Na Śląsku - część 3

- Grejta badnołaś pułkownika?- zapytała Sam, którą już od godziny usiłowała znaleźć Jacka.

- Ja fafnoście minut temu błoznowoł z baniorzem. Stary krojcog bulkoł cosik o szynku.

Carter westchnęła, podziękowała znajomej i ruszyła do pobliskiego pubu. Otworzyła drzwi i wtedy go zobaczyła. Stał przy barze z grupką górników oraz innych mężczyzn, pili piwo i rozmawiali. Przy wrzasku panującym w barze, nie słyszała, o czym tak dyskutują, dopiero jak podeszła bliżej, zdała sobie sprawę, że pułkownik Jack O'Neill śpiewał.

- „Jom śląski pieron silny jak tur, wydobywom naquadah z podziemnych gór. I tam na wierchu jest domek mój. W nim stara czeka, dziubeczek mój."

A kiedy zobaczył panią major, uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Carter, dziubeczku, dej kusiaola!- powiedział uradowany Jack, podchodząc do Samanthy.

- Bamoncisz, sir. Puć…- objęła go jedną ręka w pasie, aby ten mógł oprzeć na niej ciężar swojego ciała.

-Wejrzyjcie się na ta frela. Ona sie bronci! Puć tu do mnie, jo ci pokoża jak to się robi…- rzucił jeden z mężczyzn, na co Jack momentalnie się wyprostował i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do łysego, krępego mężczyzny.

-Zaro cie chlastna w pysk. Godosz o mojej Carter!

- Njy romplowac mi tutej chachory! Bercik rałs mi stąd, ino by brewyje zaczynoł.Achim, capnij tego borka za szmaty i zanieś do Hildy. A jutro niech sie na rewiyr idzie.- rozkazał gospodarz, a po chwili Achim oraz jeden z jego synów wynieśli pijanego Bercika z baru.

- Puć, sir, legniesz się.

- Te, rajcula, niy być tako przemondrzalo!- ziewnął głośno.- Mosz recht, richtig się legna, Carter.

* * *

><p><span>TŁUMACZENIE:<span>

- Gerjta widziałaś pułkownika?

- Tak kilkanaście minut temu żartował sobie z tramwajarzem. Stary mieszaniec bulgotał coś o barze.

- „Ja śląski pieron silny jak tur, wydobywam naquadah z podziemnych gór. I tam na górze jest domek mój. W nim stara czeka, dziubeczek mój." Carter, dziubeczku mój, daj buziaka!

- Bredzisz, sir. Chodź...

- Zobaczcie na tą dziewczynę. Ona się rumieni! Chodź tutaj do mnie, pokażę ci jak to się robi...

- Zaraz cię uderzę w twarz. Mówisz o mojej Carter!

- Nie rozrabiać mi tutaj łobuzy! Berecik wynocha, tylko byś awantury wszczynał. Achim, chwyć go za ubranie i zanieś do Hildy. A jutro niech idzie na L4.

- Chodź, sir, położy się pan.

- Ty, pyskula , nie bądź taka przemądrzała! Masz racje, rzeczywiście się położę, Carter.

**TBC?**


	8. To możę trochę poromansujemy?

_Hej, witam was po bardzo długiej przerwie w universum SG-1. Ten rozdział dedykuje **fanka77** ... coś czuje, że w twoim ficku zbliża się katastrofa, to zapewniam trochę sielanki :)_

_No a więc bez zbędnej zwłoki, zapraszam do kolejnego gwarowego rozdziału, oczywiście z tłumaczeniem :P_

_Pozdrawiam!_

* * *

><p>- Dobry, sir.<p>

- Dobry, Jack. Niy stoj w dwiyrze yno właź du dómu. Drabko, drabko do izby.- Jack wszedł do mieszkania generała. Zazwyczaj pewny siebie pułkownik teraz okazywał wyraźne oznaki zdenerwowania. Generał widząc jego zachowanie, zaproponował mu coś do picia.

- Coś ty dzisioj toki pofyrtany Jack?- powiedział Jacob stawiając dwie kawy na stole.

- A bo żech rozprowioł z noszym generałem, skirzy Carter, yno musza z jej fatrem godać. To żech przylozł. I mom to…-wyciągnął z kieszeni pismo z pieczęciom prezydenta. Podał je generałowi, a ten spokojnie usiadł w fotelu i zaczął czytać. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał na Jacka.

- Godej mi tutej zarozki, yno nyi cyganić. Przosz ty ma cera?

- Ja, sir.

- Gut!

- Mom geszynk.- dodał Jack pokazując walizkę, którą przyniósł ze sobą. Wyszczerzył zęby, kiedy podał ją Jacobowi. Generał otworzył ją i ujrzał kilka skał naquadahu leżących na srebrnych monetach.- To dowka za Sam, sir!

- Gut! Gut!- powiedział zadowolony i rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu w ciszy. Widocznie musiał skonsultować się z Selmackiem. W końcu, po jakimś czasie, generał Carter odezwał się ponownie. -To niy idzie pedzieć, bo żeś synek robotny, przosz ma cera. Jo niy wiym co by tutej wyincej godać. Mój gad mo recht, terozki na fara do faroża idzcie.

Nie wiedział jakim cudem nagle przeniósł się do małego pokoju wypełnionym swoimi przyjaciółmi. Był nawet Achim i jego synowie, wiec zapewne był na Silesi. A może nigdy jej nie opuścił, może to był zwykły sen. Bo przecież nie mogła to być prawda. Jego uwagę przykuł głos gospodarza.

- Bodej sie go Daniel. Jak sie wyrachtowoł. A ten ancug! Yno cosikej mi tutej brakuje…- oznajmił zachrypniętym głosem Achim, po kryjomu sięgając do piersiówki.

- No przecam bindru niy mo!- dodał Daniel.

- Richtig!- Teal'c ze stoickim spokojem podał archeologowi krawat, aby ten pomógł go zawiązać na szyi Jacka.

- No terozki niy wyglondosz jak chachor. No puć! Idymy cie wydać…

Panowie wyszli z sali i udali się wzdłuż korytarzem do głównych drzwi. Wyszli na dwór i szybkim krokiem przeszli obok pubu i fontanny stojącej na środku rynku, wprost do wrót. Już z daleka ujrzeli dwa duże namioty, pod którymi znajdowały się suto zastawione stoły. Dalej pod samymi wrotami stały ozdobione kwiatami krzesła, a miedzy nimi ścieżka wysypana płatkami kwiatów piwoni i róż. Goście zauważyli go i niewiadomo skąd zaczęła grać muzyka, więc Jack ruszył do przodu. U jego boku zmaterializowała się Sam w prostej białej sukience i kwiatami w blond włosach. Mężczyzna chwycił ją za rękę, układając jej dłoń na swoim przedramieniu i poprowadził do wrót. Stanęli dopiero przed księdzem.

- Samantho mom dla ciebie tyn oto pieszczonek, co byś zawsze wiedzoła, że cie przom.- powiedział tuż po kazaniu, zakładając na jej palec złoty krążek. Kobieta tymczasem także obdarowała go obrączką.

- Jo ciebie tyż przom, sir.

Pułkownik O'Neill spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią i cicho, aby ksiądz nie słyszał wyszeptał.- Carter jo cie prosza. Jo się chca z tobą żynić, niy możesz mi sir godać. Ma staro niy bydzie mnie tak przez coły żywobyć nazywać. Me miano to Jack i tak mosz mi godać.

- Jack. Jo też cie przom! A terozki dej mi kusiola…

Poczuł jej mokre, smakowite wargi na swoich ustach, kiedy przyciągnął ją do siebie, a ona zarzuciła mu ręce dookoła szyi. To było niesamowite, zupełnie jakby śnił. Niestety jego obawy spełniły się, kiedy przewrócił się na bok, otwierając zaspane oczy. Z przykrością stwierdził, że powrócił do rzeczywistości. A pocałunek, który go obudził, wcale nie pochodził od Carter, tylko niestety od cieszącego się na jego widok psa. Jack jęknął odsuwając sapiącego zwierzaka.

- Rałs, zanim mi bety uślimtosz!- zwierzak tylko przekręcił głowę, ale nie cofnął się. Wręcz przeciwnie, przysunął się do Jacka jeszcze bardziej i podważył jego dłoń, domagając się głaskania.- Daniel! Daniel!

- Co ta japa tak drzesz?- powiedział zirytowany naukowiec wchodząc do pokoju. W tym samym czasie złotowłosy psiak wybiegł przez otwarte drzwi pokoju w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Pułkownik usiadł na łóżku i przeczesał włosy palcami odbierając od przyjaciela kubek kawy, który mu przyniósł.

-Daniel powiodom ci, ale jo mioł sen. Niy uwierzysz!

- No to godej, bo czasu niy mom! Musza buchty na łobiod upichcić…

Opowiedział mu wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, jakie zapamiętał. Nie pominął nawet fragmentu jak odwiedził ojca Samanthy. Daniel słuchając opowieści przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Ty mi przypominj żebych niy chlac już z Achimem. Nigdy!- dodał Jack na zakończenie historii.

- Jack… Jo bych ci coś powiedział yno ty mi sie niy nerwuj!

- Daniel?

- Jack.

- Daniel!

- Jack!

- Daniel!

- Przestońcie się drzeć!- do pokoju wkroczyła Grejta z dużym garnkiem, za która szedł merdający ogonem pies.- Chcecie cało Silesia łobudzić? Mało larma było wczorej?

- Daniel godej, ale to już!

- Ja, ja… Tyn twój sen to łon niy do końca był snem…

- Fanzolisz. Zaś tak naciućkany jo niy był…

- Wejrzyj sie na swoja łapa.

Jack zrobił tak jak mu kazano. Zauważył złoty krążek na palcu i ukrył twarz w dłonie. Początkowe załamanie faktem amnezji, ustąpiło zadowoleniu i przejawiło się szczerym oraz szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Niczego nie pamiętał, tak więc impreza musiała być naprawdę przednia.

- Wczorej chajtłeś sie z Sam. Pozwołeś tutej nawet Thora…- powiedział Daniel. Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć, bo O'Neill wyskoczył z łóżka i w samej bieliźnie wybiegł na korytarz wołając na całe gardło swoją świeżo poślubioną małżonkę.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tłumaczenie na polski:<strong>

* * *

><p>- Dzień dobry, sir.<p>

- Dzień dobry, Jack. Nie stój w drzwiach, tylko wejdź do domu. Szybko, szybko do pokoju. - Jack wszedł do mieszkania generała. Zazwyczaj pewny siebie pułkownik teraz okazywał wyraźne oznaki zdenerwowania. Generał widząc jego zachowanie, zaproponował mu coś do picia.

- Coś ty dzisiaj taki zdenerwowany Jack?- powiedział Jacob stawiając dwie kawy na stole.

- A bo rozmawiałem z generałem na temat Carter, tylko muszę jeszcze z Toba pogadać, więc jestem. I mam to… wyciągnął z kieszeni pismo z pieczęciom prezydenta. Podał je generałowi, a ten spokojnie usiadł w fotelu i zaczął czytać. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał na Jacka.

- Teraz mi powiedz, tylko nie okłamuj mnie. Kochasz moją córkę?

- Tak, sir.

- Dobrze!

- Mam podarunek.- dodał Jack pokazując walizkę, którą przyniósł ze sobą. Wyszczerzył zęby, kiedy podał ją Jacobowi. Generał otworzył ją i ujrzał kilka skał naquadahu leżących na srebrnych monetach.- To na wykupienie Sam od ojca, sir!

- Dobrze! Dobrze!- powiedział zadowolony i rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu w ciszy. Widocznie musiał skonsultować się z Selmackiem. W końcu, po jakimś czasie, generał Carter odezwał się ponownie. –Złego słowa o tobie powiedzieć nie można, bo jesteś pracowity, kochasz Sam. Nie wiem co mam ci więcej powiedzieć. Mój symbiont ma racje, teraz tylko idźcie do księdza.

Nie wiedział jakim cudem nagle przeniósł się do małego pokoju wypełnionym swoimi przyjaciółmi. Był nawet Achim i jego synowie, wiec zapewne był na Silesi. A może nigdy jej nie opuścił, może to był zwykły sen. Bo przecież nie mogła to być prawda. Jego uwagę przykuł głos gospodarza.

- Popatrz na niego Daniel! Jak się wystroił. A ten garnitur! Ale coś mi brakuje… - oznajmił zachrypniętym głosem Achim, po kryjomu sięgając do piersiówki.

- Przecież nie ma krawatu!- dodał Daniel.

- W rzeczy samej!- Teal'c ze stoickim spokojem podał archeologowi krawat, aby ten pomógł go zawiązać na szyi Jacka.

- Teraz nie wyglądasz jak jakiś obdartus. No chodź! Idziemy cię ożenić…

Panowie wyszli z sali i udali się wzdłuż korytarzem do głównych drzwi. Wyszli na dwór i szybkim krokiem przeszli obok pubu i fontanny stojącej na środku rynku, wprost do wrót. Już z daleka ujrzeli dwa duże namioty, pod którymi znajdowały się suto zastawione stoły. Dalej pod samymi wrotami stały ozdobione kwiatami krzesła, a miedzy nimi ścieżka wysypana płatkami kwiatów piwoni i róż. Goście zauważyli go i niewiadomo skąd zaczęła grać muzyka, więc Jack ruszył do przodu. U jego boku zmaterializowała się Sam w prostej białej sukience i kwiatami w blond włosach. Mężczyzna chwycił ją za rękę, układając jej dłoń na swoim przedramieniu i poprowadził do wrót. Stanęli dopiero przed księdzem.

- Samantho mam dla ciebie tą obrączkę, abyś zawsze wiedziała, że cię kocham.- powiedział tuż po kazaniu, zakładając na jej palec złoty krążek. Kobieta tymczasem także obdarowała go obrączką.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, sir.

Pułkownik O'Neill spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią i cicho, aby ksiądz nie słyszał wyszeptał.- Carter błagam cię. Bierzemy ślub, nie możesz mnie nazywać sir. Moja żona nie będzie mi tak przez całe życie mówić. Nazywam się Jack i tak chcę, abyś się do mnie zwracała.

- Jack. Ja też cię kocham. A teraz mnie pocałuj…

Poczuł jej mokre, smakowite wargi na swoich ustach, kiedy przyciągnął ją do siebie, a ona zarzuciła mu ręce dookoła szyi. To było niesamowite, zupełnie jakby śnił. Niestety jego obawy spełniły się, kiedy przewrócił się na bok, otwierając zaspane oczy. Z przykrością stwierdził, że powrócił do rzeczywistości. A pocałunek, który go obudził, wcale nie pochodził od Carter, tylko niestety od cieszącego się na jego widok psa. Jack jęknął odsuwając sapiącego zwierzaka.

- Uciekaj, zanim obślinisz całe łóżko!- zwierzak tylko przekręcił głowę, ale nie cofnął się. Wręcz przeciwnie, przysunął się do Jacka jeszcze bardziej i podważył jego dłoń, domagając się głaskania.- Daniel! Daniel!

- Co tak wrzeszczysz?- powiedział zirytowany naukowiec wchodząc do pokoju. W tym samym czasie złotowłosy psiak wybiegł przez otwarte drzwi pokoju w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Pułkownik usiadł na łóżku i przeczesał włosy palcami odbierając od przyjaciela kubek kawy, który mu przyniósł.

-Daniel no mówię ci, ale miałem sen. Nie uwierzysz!

- No to mów, bo nie mam czasu. Robię kluski na parze na obiad…

Opowiedział mu wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, jakie zapamiętał. Nie pominął nawet fragmentu jak odwiedził ojca Samanthy. Daniel słuchając opowieści przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Ty mi przypomnij, aby nie pić już a Achimem. Nigdy!- dodał Jack na zakończenie historii.

- Jack… Ja ci cos powiem, tylko się nie denerwuj!

- Daniel?

- Jack.

- Daniel!

- Jack!

- Daniel!

- Przestańcie wrzeszczeć!- do pokoju wkroczyła Grejta z dużym garnkiem, za która szedł merdający ogonem pies.- Chcecie całą Silesię obudzić? Za cicho mieliście wczoraj?

- Daniel mów, ale to już!

- Tak, tak… Ten twój sen, no to widzisz on nie do końca był snem…

- Pierdoły opowiadasz. Aż tak pijany to ja nie mogłem być…

- Spójrz na swoją dłoń.

Jack zrobił tak jak mu kazano. Zauważył złoty krążek na palcu i ukrył twarz w dłonie. Początkowe załamanie faktem amnezji, ustąpiło zadowoleniu i przejawiło się szczerym oraz szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Niczego nie pamiętał, tak więc impreza musiała być naprawdę przednia.

- Wczoraj, ty i Sam się pobraliście. Zaprosiłeś nawet Thora…- powiedział Daniel. Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć, bo O'Neill wyskoczył z łóżka i w samej bieliźnie wybiegł na korytarz wołając na całe gardło swoją świeżo poślubioną małżonkę.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
